blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuu Koutari
"...can I call you Yomi too?" Yuu Koutari (神足ユウ Koutari Yuu) is a supporting character in the OVA Black★Rock Shooter and the following anime. Her "other self" is implied to be Strength. She is voiced by Kana Asumi (Japanese) and America Ferrera (English). Appearance Yuu has choppy tawny hair and eyes. She is also very short in stature, much more so than Mato or Yomi. Personality 'Black★Rock Shooter (OVA)' Yuu is excitable and perky; however, she is shown to have a dark side. She is also very possessive of Mato, and has an awkward time whenever she is hanging out with Yomi. 'Black★Rock Shooter (Anime)' Similar to her OVA incarnation, she is excitable and perky; she is also eager to tease Mato often. Unlike her OVA incarnation, however, she is perfectly comfortable with the idea of Mato having other friends. She is fond of skipping classes in favor of drinking coffee at the consultation room. History 'Black★Rock Shooter (OVA)' Yuu first appears when Kuroi Mato gets injured during basketball practice, and she tends to Mato. She is a first year student who becomes accelerated to second year. She ends up as the main cause of Takanashi Yomi's fall into possession by the Dead Master, as her possessiveness of Mato and the fact it is difficult for the three to be as close as two of them would be which creates jealousy inside Yomi. When Yomi vanishes, Yuu encourages Mato to cheer up, although she seems more concerned about Mato than Yomi. After Yomi and Mato reconcile, they invite Yuu to come along with them. However, Yuu feels "left out" somehow and approaches them with a dark expression. It is implied she is the next problem Mato or Black★Rock Shooter will have to face. Her "other self" is not explicitly shown but is implied to be Strength as the two have the same hairstyle, and Strength is shown to be ominously approaching the fighting Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master while Yuu's dark feelings are starting to surface. 'Black★Rock Shooter' (2012) Yuu and Mato had been friends since kindergarten. Mato states that during then, Yuu had been a rather crazy person, doing all sorts of wild and strange things. Yuu first appears when she greets Mato and walks with her on the way home. She is introduced as a childhood friend of Mato. During the way home, they discuss the strange person named "little birds playing" (Yomi). Yuu guesses correctly that Mato wants to make friends with her. She is also applying to be the manager of the basketball club, and comments when Arata Kohata overworks Mato. Sometime later, Mato visits Saya Irino, where she finds Yuu skipping class and drinking coffee with five cubes of sugar, her favorite. Yuu listens to Mato's story about her mysterious dream and agrees that it is strange. Yuu meets Mato some days later and reminds her to come to the meeting with her. After basketball practice, she notes Mato's friendship with her new "Tiny Bird". She and Mato soon see Arata confessing to a boy in her class, handing over a love letter, but she and Mato run off once Arata catches them. Yuu accompanies Mato to her training trip, generally taking care of her. Mato at one point wakes up in the middle of the night after having had a dream of the Otherworld. She talks to her about it, saying that it might be part of what Saya had told her and Mato: there is "someone out there taking her pain for her", and the girls in her dream might be those. She muses that it would be rather cool for that to be the case. While they go souvenir shopping, they spy Arata buying a present for the boy she likes, and Yuu asks Mato if she wants a boyfriend. Mato tells Yuu that it's too soon and she should wait until high school, and Yuu teases that it's fine since she has her "Tiny Bird" for now. Once they return, Yuu and Mato see Arata become publicly shamed when her love letter is posted to the school. They both wonder why Arata is hiding her pain like that, and cry together. Trivia * Yuu's last name was never shown in the OVA. It was revealed to be "Koutari" when the January 2012 Anime was announced. * Yuu is the only human in the OVA that doesn't have a figma figure yet. Gallery File:05.jpg|Artwork of Yuu. Yuu Koutari 2012 part 2.jpg|Yuu Koutari 2012 Art. Category:Characters